Reversal
by Stitchar
Summary: Another AU of Animated. Team Teletran had disappeared, and Ultra Magnus sent Rodimus and his team to investigate. As they do so, they stumbled upon something, only to attract the unknown enemies. As the fight continued in the planet Earth, Rodimus and his team started to unravel the disappearance of the Teletran-1 team and the connections to the enemies they face.
1. Prologue

Prologue **  
**

* * *

In the vast large dark space, a lone ship was found flying through space. Red and yellow paint standing out like a sore thumb in the dark skies.

However, it wasn't the ship that others would care about, it would be the who was living in it. Though it is a mystery why there's only five mechs and not more. Elite Guard said it was classified, stating that whatever the reason it was given to the bots, it was to be remained a secret.

Then rumors started to set out, some say that these five mechs are the special ops, working for the most dangerous job that no bot knew. Many however stated that maybe they're not needed from Cybertron-an extra burden they say, that needed to be sent away for a long time.

Then came the rumors of the legendary teammates.

The first mech that was assigned to the crew, was a leader-more of a Academy wash-out due to the violent past he had regret on doing. No one knew of what he did, but all they knew is that he's generously nice and reliable.

The second mech is the oldest of all-probably the oldest in the whole planet Cybertron if anyone were so positive about. He had a traumatic past that he had deemed himself a failure but helped win the war in the past.

The other two, were expelled from boot camp due to the fact both of them nearly killed a mech during the training and had to be signed out. But they seemed nice and it was hard to tell if they're really grateful or just plain sarcastic.

The last one however, is a mystery, the first four found him buried underneath the rock during their scouting mission and took him in after his ship had broken down, giving him an open space to work.

The five were known to many as dysfunctional team due to the fact of their different past and their different views, but there's only two things they share each other; trust and loyalty.

But everything is just a rumor. But they don't really know which is a true fact.

Then one day something had happened in the Elite Guard headquarters-the crew had disappeared, leaving the ship bare. No bot knew where they had gone, or where they went. They had no choice but to file them dead to the public.

Something is a miss, they just know it. So they secretly rounded up a small rescue party to sent them off to find the clues where they were and if they are alive-hope is still there.

So they searched, searched far and wide for them, but no matter where-their signal did not appear up in the sensors and some had to give up their search, believing that they are good as dead.

All-but one, controlled by Team Athenia, had found something remarkable.


	2. Beginning pt1

Chapter 1**  
**

Beginning pt1

* * *

Everything was quiet around here. In space and the mech had no idea of how they were able to handle it so well.

All was nothing but stars and asteroids floating around in space and some would even wonder how they were able to keep their sanity together, but he digress he was used to this and it had been a long time ever since he had traveled.

Sighing, he leaned back in his chair, looking at the files that were give by Elite Guard to search for. Each files shows the mechs that had gone missing, as well as for the data-picture that shows up in hologram to show the 3-D basic of what the missing bot looked like.

He studied each five of them; the first one was a large wrecker like bot with forest green paint, his optics glowered in gentle blue-giveing a somewhat gentle aura around the giant. Second goes to the old medic, red and white all colored and with a grouch like face that could make any bot flinch whenever they saw him, but somehow, there seemed to be a hint of grief behind those optics-filled with wisdom. The third is a small mini-bot scout, all yellow and black that stands out like a bot in the enemy's line, but in the optics-there's a hint of innocence and mischievous scheme coming out from it. The fourth one was black and bits of gold, mysterious glow surrounding the mech and it was unknown of why this mech followed with these missing mechs.

Last one, however, he knew.

The last mech stood proudly, with red and blue all splashed nicely against his frame as a nobility but something in his optics, there's something you can trust with.

"You looking at those files again Rodimus." Rodimus looked up from the files and turned around to see the red and white femme bot walking up to him, her face solemn, "I take it you can't give up searching for him right?"

"I would say the same Red Alert." Rodimus replied, turning off the files and putting them away from prying eyes, "You also miss him too didn't you?"

Red Alert turned away, her bright blue optics going dim as she gazed downcast. Rodimus knew he must've hurt her but placing a comforting servo on her shoulder strut, he squeezed it softly to assure her.

"It's okay," he whispered assuringly, "we'll find them. We'll find him."

Red Alert smiled softly, but it wasn't genuine-at least it was enough for Rodimus to know that she'll be better.

_"Brawn to Rodimus. Come in Rodimus."_ Rodimus looked up to see the transmission from Brawn and turning the screen on, he saw the small orange, brown and green mech staring back at him.

"Rodimus to Brawn." Rodimus answered, "What have you found?"

_"It's something alright."_ Brawn replied, _"Hot Shot and Ironhide were patrolling around the southern part of the rubble where the missing Teletran Team was last found."_

"You mean the broken down Space bridge where they were assigned to fix?" Rodimus asked, "Haven't we checked the place before?"

_"Yeah we checked it like millions of times Rodimus."_ Brawn grunted, probably in the grouchy mood, _"But this never happened, some parts started have a land slide and both Hot Shot and Ironhide managed to escape it without any scratch...but after that storm, we found something unexpected."_

"All right Red Alert and I will be there in a click." Rodimus answered, turning the vid off and heading to the exit of the ship, "Let's go and see what they have."

Red Alert nodded her helm and followed him out as the ship opened the hatch, leading them outside of the cold space. Rodimus transformed into a red and orange sports car as Red Alert transform into a red and white ambulance and followed him out as they both rolled to the location where their other team had found something of a great importance.

Once they had reached to the destination, they transfromed back and saw Hot Shot and Ironhide moving the large boulder out of the way.

"So what have you mechs found?" Rodimus asked as he walked up to them. Hot Shot saw his leader and pointed at the spot where they found after they moved the boulder out of the way.

Rodimus looked over to see a cutting disk weapon or some sort laying on the ground. It shined golden brown and rusted from the age it was left from the environment as three sharp rounded blade etched out, stretching as if it had been tired from under the cramping space.

"A...weapon?" Rodimus asked, plucking up the small weapon from it's spot, "Who would've left it here?"

"Wait," Brawn replied, "let me see." Rodimus handed the small-yet older, bot the unfamiliar weapon for him to investigate.

As Brawn looked it over, he explained, "Well, this is a surprise. It's a Cyber-ninja cutting disk, made only by Yoketron himself. Whoever left it here must've been his student."

"Well, whoever has it must've forgotten it."

"No, duh." Hot Shot remarked, "But that doesn't mean we actually found the clue where the Team Teletran went."

"Maybe, maybe not." Ironhide replied, "But it's best we take that weapon in and check over those missing bots file to see if it does belong to either one of them."

"Good plan." Rodimus replied as he handed Red Alert the weapon, "Red Alert hold on to this and-"

He was interrupted by a bright light, a light that doesn't seem to belong in the quiet space.

"What's that light?" Hot Shot asked, as all the team gathered around the source of it. The bright blue light seemed to have glowed through the large boulder, flicking through it like a beacon. Rodimus was curious and took out his bow, as the arrows materialized and shot at the glowing blue rock.

Once the arrows touched the boulders, it exploded and shattered into pieces as the light intensified through the space. The Team Athenia covered their optics for few nano-clicks and unshielded them once the episode was over.

"What...in the Cybertron, is _that_?" Ironhide asked when he saw the glowing orange box sitting in the middle of the crater that Rodimus had made. Rodimus hadn't have a clue what this glowing mass of junk is but he does remember seeing this somewhere in the past.

"I don't know, but I had a feeling that we should bring it in to our ship. Whatever it is, Ultra Magnus needed to be informed about it."

Both Ironhide and Brawn picked the orange box up from it's spot and loaded it inside the transformed Red Alert as she opened the back panel for them. Once the strange orange box was secured, they all transformed and left the rocky land back to the ship.

As they got back in the ship, Hot Shot and Rodimus unloaded the orange glowing mass and left it on the spot of the hanger chamber where they will keep an close eye to it and headed back to the front main ship where they will hail to Cybertron for the findings. Red Alert typed in many coordinates while Brawn and Ironhide had checked the files of each missing bots for the weapon that they had found along with Hot Shot checking the radius for any enemies. Rodimus sat at the top, looking at the video screen to wait for the Cybertron to hail.

Someone did picked up the call, but Rodimus held his grimace when he saw the blue mech that he did not want to see for a while.

The mech has a huge chin, with a grin that screamed 'ego' all over it with optics that held no good heart.

"Well if it isn't the last Rescue Search." The bot commented snidely, "What brings you to hail Ultra Magnus? Surely you _found_ something."

"I have no time for pleasantries Sentinel Prime," Rodimus answered courtly, "We have found something that could relate with the missing Team Teletran. Hot Shot, if you will." Hot Shot said nothing but pressed few keys to connect with the video feed and the video of the glowing orange box had appeared next to the blue bot.

Sentinel gasped, "How did you find the Allspark?"

Shock spread through Team Athenia, especially Brawn due to the fact that he had once fought in the Great War over the Allspark-but never had actually seen the legendary relic until now.

_'Oh, so that's what it was called,'_ Rodimus thought, _'Odd, I was expecting it to be more...cubic.'_

"I'll patch you through." Sentinel stammered, more nervous then he seemed and the video blanked out, signaling him that he had signed off. Then after what it felt like few cycles, an old blue and white bot appeared on the screen.

"Ultra Magnus here." The bot confirmed, "I heard from Second in Command that you have found the Allspark?"

"Positive sir." Rodimus replied and Ultra Magnus seemed to be uneasy.

"And you brought it in?" Rodimus nodded his helm slowly and saw Ultra Magnus's shoulder sag, "Oh, not again..."

"Uh...sir?" Rodimus interjected before Ultra Magnus could even go on, "What do you mean...by 'not again'?"

Ultra Magnus seemed hesitant but he straightened his posture as he looked at Rodimus straight in the optics.

"The Allspark wasn't meant to be found Rodimus Prime." Ultra Magnus replied, "I didn't want it to be found, even by Optimus Prime himself."

_'What does Optimus has to do with this?'_ Rodimus thought to himself, but snapped his attention back when he heard Ultra Magnus giving instructions.

"It doesn't matter, I will send the group of Elite Guards to you so they can ship the Allspark back to Cybertron. Oh and Rodimus..." Rodimus looked at Ultra Magnus's stern face, "Don't do anything brash." and with that the video cut off.

"I can't believe it!" Red Alert yelped, "We have found the Allspark! Oh Primus, this is going to be bad."

"Well, ya probably won't believe it what I found out also." Ironhide replied as he turned around, showing one of the missing bot's profile and the weapon they had found, "This weapon belonged to Prowl, one of the missing Team Teletran, taken under the command of Optimus Prime. I don't know why he had forgotten it but it said that he had received this weapon from Yoketron himself."

"But the questions still remains..." Rodimus muttered, "What connection does the Allspark and Team Teletran have?"

Before more was discussed, the alarm was heard through the ship and Athenia, their computer, said, "Warning; unknown spacecraft incoming. Identified as Decepticon warship."

"And I thought Decepticons are gone."

"Not _gone_ Rodimus," Brawn corrected, "_Defeated_. There's a difference."

"Oh right," Rodimus mumbled at his mistake, while Hot Shot looked around the space.

"I'm not seeing any Decepticon ship. Where is it now?"

Just as Hot Shot's question was answered, a large purple ship appeared in front of them, floating aimlessly though the space. Many young bots in Team Athenia gasped at the such sight.

"Whoa..." Ironhide stated in awe, "I never seen this Decepticon ship up _close._"

"No one has..." Brawn muttered, his memories of Great War somehow resurfaced, "and lived to tell the tale."

Rodimus quickly typed in some few keys to the computer and the ship came up close as it give him the necessary information he needs.

"I've seen this ship and the logo before," Rodimus explained, "It's a commanding ship, _Nemesis. _So that means it belongs to-_"_

"Megatron." Brawn growled at the ship and Hot Shot looked at him with his wide optics.

"_Megatron!"_ Hot Shot nearly screamed, "As in the cruel and vicious Decepticon Leader, who eats the Autobots and protoforms for breakfast!"

-.-

Meanwhile in the commanding Decepticon ship, a lone con was found muttering through the commanding room.

"Megatron is a _fool,_" the mech grumbled, flaring his wing in flying anger, "chasing a ghost that had been lost for million of stellar cycles. I highly doubt we'll find this 'Allspark' abroad in that insignificant ship_."_

"Silence!" yelled another voice-but much more deeper and hoarse as the mech growled and talked at the same time, the mech that has screamed had only one red optics, and by judging how heavy the footfall is, the mech is definitely huge, "Megatron is _wise._ Megatron is _bold._ And he will bring Decepticons to Cybertron and-"

"And wipe our homeland clean of the 'Autobot tyranny' Bladdy blah blah blah!" interrupted a high voice and yet hissy voice, both mechs looked over to see a femme walking over them her four red optics glaring them with annoyance.

She was much slimmer, with two thin metal sharp blades hanging over her shoulder. A helmet concealing her secret that no mechs would bother on taking.

"Did you seriously memorize that speech Lugnut?" she asked softly then growled out loud, "Or is it just _hard-wired_ into your thick one-track processor of yours!" But before she could say anything more, a shot of cold ice was shot through her arm and she found her arm all encased in ice.

She hissed to see who had done it, only to see another mech walking in, his blaster moving back to his back once it had done it's job. The mech's color scheme was unknown but his blue faceplate stood out as his only one optics was covered in a large, red, round camera

"As you see Blackarachnia," The mech stated cooly in his heavy accent that no one can place, "your demeanor is _unangenehm_ as zat accursed organic mode of yours."

Blackarachnia glared harshly at the mech with much poison she can, then hissed, "Blow out your actuator...three-face." and clenched her non-frozen part servo into a fist and the ice shattered into pieces, melted away from the heat that was inside.

The mech that was insulted changed his face-from blue, cool, collecting one to red, mean and angry one shouting; "Ze name iz Blitzwing, insect-_erinnern sie_!" He then pointed at her, "'Cause it's ze last thing you'll be hearing before I-"

His face changed again but this time his face is black with jagged mouth and sharp eyes who then cheered, "-express _meine gefühle_ into songs! _Ze __Itsy bitsy spider crawl up-"_

Soon every con in the ship started to argue over many things that was in the ship before the door that was behind them suddenly opened. Every mech and a femme in the ship stopped whatever they were arguing about and quickly went to their position as their leader and lord, Megatron walked through the command room with barely any noise.

Megatron's Decepticon logo glinted through the dark light as he walked pass each of his men as he came closer to the ship where they found the possible energy.

"Starscream," Megatron growled out, "Report"

The mech with wings, Starscream, quickly reported, "The energy readings is off the scale my liege," he paused, "can _I_ fire on the Autobots my lord?"

"Cripple their ship," Megatron ordered, narrowing his red optics at the ship, "but do not destroy it...yet."

"Yes, yes, yes." Starscream cooed as he praised Megatron, "A _brilliant_ strategy! Oh, great and brilliant leader."

Starscream then pressed the button and fired it among the lone ship.

-.-

"Incoming!" Rodimus yelled, "Athenia maneuver the attack!"

The ship did was it was told and dodged the blast as the commanding Decepticon ship kept on shoot at the small escaping ship. But due to the fact it was jerking so much, the young bots fell on the floor as the gravity rolled them around.

"We're going to die aren't we?" Hot Shot asked rhetorically once the ship had calmed down from the sudden attack.

"Warning," Athenia called, "Asteroid field-initiating alternate route."

"Override, override!" Rodimus screamed as he quickly got himself back into the seat and grabbing the wheel to steer the ship to avoid the incoming flying rock and the blaster that kept from coming from the Decepticon warship.

-.-

"I have the match from interview reading." Blackarachnia confirmed, "If it isn't the Allspark then it's something that is just as powerful."

Starscream heard of this report and bowed at his leader, "I volunteer to go and tear those Autobots apart if you wish my lord."

"I didn't stand for last four million stellar cycles searching for galaxies," Megatron growled, grabbing hold to one of Starscream's delicate wings as he yelped in pain, "just so you can lay your breezy wings to Allspark. I plan on using it as my ultimate weapon and crush the Autobots within it. Do any of your schemes and I will personally take you out."

Megatron then let go of Starscream's wing as he walked off to the hatch where he will head off to the Autobot's ship. Starscream glared at the descending leader with much hatred in his optics and whispering;

"Well I'll just have to fix it then."

Starscream followed his leader to the hatch where it opened and Megatron was ready to step out. Starscream walked closer to the Decepticon leader, a thick red mine was hidden in his servos.

"What do you want Starscream?" Megatron spat, clearly not in the mood to play with the seeker's game. Starscream quickly placed the mine on the back of the Megatron's body and patted at it, making sure it was secure. Once it was secure he bowed to to his leader.

"Oh just...wishing you luck." he stated as he glanced at the mine he had placed on Megatron's back, smirking that he had succeeded. Megatron narrowed his optics as he heard what Starscream had said.

"I don't believe in luck." Megatron grumbled as he transformed and headed straight to the unsuspecting Autobot ship, clearly missing the triumphed smirk that was plated on the traitorous seeker's face.

"Neither do I."

* * *

**AN:**

unangenehm-Unpleasent

erinnern sie-remember it

meine gefühle-my feelings

If the German is wrong please let me know and tell me the right words for it. Thank you

And yes this is going on the basic plot of Transformers Animated though, however, there will be many changes going on through out the story so fair be warned. This chapter is half of the 'Transform and Roll Out Part 1' the other half will come out later.

Althenia is the name of the ship, so it makes more sense if the team were named by the ship.


	3. Beginning pt2

Beginning pt2

* * *

"Oh Primus of Allspark..." Rodimus broke the silence when he saw on the screen. The screen show a large dark mech flying towards them with much determination written on his face, "Is that...Megatron?"

"I didn't know he'd be that huge." Ironhide stated when he saw the leader.

"You never said he could fly!" Hot Shot panicked when he saw the mech flaying past their ship, now even knowing what this Megatron is up to.

Silence was the only answer, and all the bot stationed in Athenia held their breath to wait for what Megatron was up to, keeping their guard of what is going to happen.

Red Alert blinked when there was nothing going on from Megatron muttered, "I guess he wasn't aiming for us?"

The suddenly the ship jerked and when Rodimus looked up from the ceiling, he saw the tiles glowing in poison purple and then he knew that they're going to be destroyed if this is not taken care quickly.

"Slag!" Rodimus cursed, "Brawn secure the whole bridge, Red Alert secure the whole ship steady, and Ironhide and Hot Shot keep the Allspark safe no matter what!"

Every bot in the whip quickly headed to work as Hot Shot and Ironhide ran to the Allspark but before Hot Shot could leave he said;

"But we're just bots of search party! I don't even think we're programmed to do this kind of action chief!"

"Then consider it an Upgrade." Rodimus growled as he whipped the ship's weapon out, "Now, go before I hold Megatron!"

Hot Shot said nothing but he went reluctantly as Rodimus hold Megatron off. Rodimus turned the claws online and used the leading poles to hold Megatron off, aiming for the blaster so it will stall the tyrant from doing anything.

But before any of Team Athenia could blink, their ship suddenly exploded and started to lose it's balance. Rodimus cursed for the bad luck and took out his weapon in case he'll have to battle the leader, hoping that Megatron won't try to reach to the hanger where the Allspark was being held.

Meanwhile, in the Hanger, Hot Shot and Ironhide sat in the corner of the room watching the Allspark like they were told to do, Ironhide turning his armor on just in case any sneaking Decepticons are coming through the room. Hot Shot turned his fire on, but not on fully but enough to have it out just in case he was attacked.

Just as they were keeping up the work, the Allspark started to glow brighter. Hot Shot flinched when he saw it acting up.

"What's going on?" Hot Shot yelped, "the Allspark is acting up!"

Before Ironhide could even reply the whole room brightened up, nearly blinding their optics as it surrounded it's glowing mass around the whole ship, surprising the remaining team even more as they saw the glowing mass shooting it's energy at the space bridge that was broken down and opened the portal for them to go through.

Athenia flew right into the blue globe and just as it entered through, the whole bridge exploded, leaving nothing but the large explosions spreading through space.

-.-

"Well, this is a dark days where the old leader had fallen." Starscream replied, when he saw the explosions, "where our beloved leader, Megatron will forever be in our memory core. Then I, Starscream the new leader-hey wait. Where did everyone go?"

Just when Starscream turned around, he realized he has no audience, only to realize that a huge explosion caused by the space bridge started to widen through the space, and the reason why everyone left.

But it was too late as the fiery mass surrounded the Nemesis and the lone bot himself.

-.-

Rodimus onlined his optics as he slowly stood up from his spot after the rocky ride from the space bridge. He then looked around to see both Red Alert and Brawn onlining slowly, but unharmed.

"Is everyone alright?" Rodimus asked in concern as he too turned to the comm. link to call both Ironhide and Hot Shot to see if they're okay, "Ironhide? Hot Shot? report!"

Then he felt something grabbing his shoulder strut and was pushed against the wall, a strong servo clenching his throat tightly that he could barely talk.

"Where is the Allspark?" Megatron asked, his voice low and hissing with poison, "Where is it?"

Red Alert and Brawn attacked Megatron from behind but was thrown back as Red Alert fell close to Megatron and was crushed firmly down by Megatron's pede. She gritted her denta as she was crushed to near death, while Rodimus was repositioned again and was held firmly agains the wall, unable to talk.

"Don't test my patience Autobot." Megatron growled as he gripped Rodimus's throat as a warning. Brawn, who was thrown further away, snuck past Megatron and getting up painfully, he pulled the lever down that gave a warning of cutting off the gravity hold.

Soon every bot in the ship started to float. Megatron was clearly out of his defense as he was kicked away from Rodimus who found himself free from the hold and Red Alert escaping with only few dents on her stomach.

Megatron growled as he used his broken arm to hold his place, only to look up when he saw the door behind the three Autobots opened behind them and Hot Shot came flailing his arms and pedes around like he was trying to swim but only failing at it.

"Hey guys!" Hot Shot called, "What going-whoa!" Before he could ask, he was pushed away from Ironhide who was struggling to get through the door, only to push Hot Shot a little too hard when he came in.

"Oops," Ironhide called out sheepishly, "Sorry."

Hot Shot nearly screamed as he rolled in circles, unable to stop his proceeding speed but was stopped when he hit against something and looking up, he found himself staring at the leader of Decepticons himself.

"Huh, what do you know?" Hot Shot remarked, "You're ugly from this angle!"

Megatron growled, annoyed that this Autobot was making fun of him, not to mention that he still hadn't found the Allspark yet and since his patience is now timed out, he whipped out his sword-now ready to finish them.

Hot Shot yelped as he dodged the incoming sword, "A little help here!"

When Red Alert saw this, she quickly attacked as she onlined her amputated servo into the laser scalpel and chopped Megatron's broken arm parts off, which stalled Megatron as he hissed in pain. Then Brawn quickly threw back the broken parts back at Megatron throwing as hard as he can which did the effect as it hit Megatron's chest head on, and hitting against the control panel that cause the ship to move more in speed.

As the ship headed into the atmosphere of the unknown planet, they fewl the gravity pull as they were dragged away from the control panel and due to the fact for it's speed, they were soon plastered against the wall. Rodimus wasn't so lucky as he flew through the opened doorway as he landed painfully against the broken rubble. He stood up shakily, only to be pushed down when black and red pede came crashing down against his chest.

"Show me where the Allspark is," Megatron demanded, "and I will spare your pathetic life."

He threw his sword down, only to be blocked by Rodimus's bow that held good resistance. Both struggled over the power but a faint glow had interrupted Megatron's focus as he saw the glow was coming from the deep end of the hanger.

Know that Megatron's distracted, Rodimus online his gun that was hidden in his arm and blasted at the panel that short circuit to open the hanger that lead to outside.

Megatron, caught off guard, found himself flying through the hanger along with Rodimus who followed along, only to use his bow's sharp ends to hold his position as he saw Megatron keeping his hold, trying to get in but Rodimus kicked him off, making him fall into the unknown fiery pit of this odd planet.

Rodimus climbed himself back into the hanger, onlining the auto-fix on the hanger so it can override and close the panel shut to prevent anything from falling out and ran back to the commanding room to tell his teammate to head on to the cold stasis.

"Everyone, in the stasis pods!" Rodimus commanded as he saw the ship was going to fall into the highly populated sector. Everyone in the ship ran to their stasis pod but Hot Shot stopped midway to see Rodimus not following.

"Rodimus what are you doing?"

Rodimus didn't answer as he steered the wheel to avoid the tall, strange buildings and rising up to the altitude for a bit and ran quickly back to the stasis, pushing Hot Shot into his as well. The stasis pod activated, and closed the glass door, encasing them into the pod safely. The ship seemed to have crashed, as each five felt the rumble of the ship's surface dragging and shaking.

"_Initiating: Emergency Stasis Mode"_ Athenia replied, the pod that the team were in started to get covered in ice, encasing them into deep stasis.

The ship went down deeper in the strange liquid, never to be seen again.


	4. Steller Cycles Passed

Up on the surface, the city changed through time, streets now filling up with robots, each helping with people with their daily work and life.

In middle of the street, a yellow bus was driving up to a tallest tower known to people-The Sumdac Tower. People knew that the tower was there for as long as they can remember but did not question it since it had been a birtplace for all the possibilities that had helped with their life.

Soon, the bus slowly rolled to a stop and opening its door, a young woman with a light brown hair walked out, studying the tall building. Once she was done, she gestured whomever inside to come out from the bus.

Slowly and flowing out, children around the age of 8 to 9 came out-looking up with an awe in their faces. The young woman smiled at their naivity and ushered them to get inside the building.

Entering inside the main room, she was greeted with an lightly, dark-skined old man with un-combed hair and white lab suite. The young woman tried her best not to grimace when she saw the bags under his eyes.

"Professor Sumdac." The woman greeted, taking her hand out to shake, "It is a pleasure to meet you and thank you for your convienence to have an open schedule for a tour for the children."

"That is no problem." Professor Sumdac greeted as he too, shook her hand in return, "I hope the trip is not terrible is it?"

"No, not at all." She answered, "Actually, my class are really excited to see your inside building and how you create technology to help people in the future."

Professor Sumdac nodded his head at the woman-who is clearly a teacher and looked back at the group of children, who are staring at the secratary bot on the main desk with full of wonder. Sumdac smiled softly as he walked up to them.

"Alright children," Professor Sumdac called them to attention, "I'm Professor Sumdac, the founder and Producer of Autobatons to help the human race with their daily lives. I am very glad that you all came here and just to give you a little bit more about myself-I have a young daughter about the same age as you. So if we have time in the end, I'll introduce her to you all and hope you can be friends with her.

Now, before we even start our tour, there are some rules I will have to point out; one-Do not touch anything that is on display. Safe percautions reasons only and we don't want any children walking out from the building missing thier limb.

Two-do not run around the hallway. We have very delicate machinary here and it will take years and more money to rebuilt the same thing again.

Three-Do not go to any prohibited area. We have some machinary that is very radioactive and is set much far away and deeper from the casualities so it won't affect the bystanders and people outside. We're very strict on protecting people and that is how we're follow it."

The teacher was impressed on how Professor Sumdac laid his rules on her class, making sure that they understand that they're the special guest here and the employers around the building had to make sure they don't get injured in the end of the tour.

"Ah, another thing." Professor Sumdac pointed out before he opened the door, "We have projects and tests that fails every trial so don't be surprised if it did not succeed."

Professor Sumdac waited a while for the silence so die down. Once he was sure they had gotten it, he smiled broadly and opened the door for them.

"Let's not waste our time here yes?"

* * *

Rodimus opened his Optics when he heard the alarm blaring through his audio sensors and felt his system rebooting as he slowly walked out from his stasis pod-alarm still ringing through his processor.

Oh wait, it was an actual alarm. Never mind.

His other team slowly walked out, groaning and moaning from the forced stasis they had to online from and looked up when they heard the alarm.

"How long are we on stasis?" Rodimus asked in wonder, ignoring the alarm as he walked around a little to get his feeling of his pedes back.

"What's with the alarm?" Hot Shot asked moving his shoulder plate to get rid of the kinks from the stasis out. Ironhide looked around to see a strange red blob crawling out from a opening and took a hesitant step.

"I think it's this-" But before Ironhide could say anything, the blob attacked his servo. Ironhide screamed as he waved his servo around to get whatever it was off him.

"Oh My Primus!" He screamed, "Get it off! Get it off!"

"Don't throw that around me!" Hot Shot yelped, "I don't want that on me!"

"Younglings..." Brawn grumbled as he crossed his arm around.

Red Alert activated the capturing magnet and surrounded the unknown substance from doing any harm. Ironhide let his servo moved around a bit and knowing that his arms wasn't damaged, he relaxed.

"What is that thing?" Brawn asked.

"I don't know." Red Alert answered bluntly, "But acording to my scan-this doesn't even have a spark, despite itself having machinery with organic mixed in together."

"D-did you just say organics?" Hotshot murmured nervously, "You mean the organics that spits acid on you and burn you alive organics?"

Red Alert rolled her optics at that, "Don't know what Sentinel was teaching you younglings, but I highly doubt that this one will even eat you alive."

"Yeah remember the last time we met up with a organic in Planet Ez-560?" Ironhide shivered as he held his servo up, "I can still feel that slime inside my circuits."

"Enough talk," Rodimus announced, and everyone shuts up to hear his orders, "While you guys are just talking, Athenia scanned the world outside for us and scanned the vehicles that would help us blend in the locals without noticing. However, while she scanned she found this."

The screen lit up to show the monster that seemed to be grabbing anything with its tentacles and was absorbing the vehicles around it. The other teams seemed to be disgusted by it but felt the terror through their circuitry as if the video they're watching was a horror movie.

The monster was absorbing the vehicles like it was nothing but a food.

"We have to help them." Rodimus announced and right in middle of them, a tall cylinder room came up. The light on the top dinged that it was ready for anyone to get in.

Rodimus didn't hesitate as he entered in, feeling his armor change into the unknown planet's vehicle and stepped out, his coloration remaining the same but armor formatted into the transformation easier to blend in.

One by one, each and every one entered in and stepped out with either different designs or armor and once everyone was done, Rodimus barked out the command.

"Everyone transform!"

As if it was part of thier second nature, everyone quickly transformed into their respected vehicle; Hot Shot into the sports car, Brawn into the ATV Buggy, Red Alert into the ambulance, Ironhide into the van, and Rodimus into the race car.

"Red Alert," Rodimus ordered, "I want you to research how this organic thig does and break down to find it's weakness-then send send us the item we can use to defeat this monster. You guys are with me as we go up in the surface and defeat the creature."

"On it." Everyone replied. Red Alert transformed and went to work on the unknown organic being as she looked out for her team up in the surface. She glanced down at her servoless arm and glared at it as if she was expecting the servo to come out of nowhere.

"Hmph," she grumbled, "Not enough servo to work on this piece of scrap."

* * *

Professor Sumdac couldn't believe this day is getting worste.

The tour went alright like a smooth breeze but the Project Nano-BioTech had failed once again when they tried to fuse the nano-bots to the organics. The process went haywire when the experiemnt went crazy-absorbing all the technology that was close by and nearly endangered the young children.

Fortunately, no one was hurt though.

His Protecto drones, Police, SWAT, and other rescue viehicles came rushing in and led the children and his co-wrokers to safety. Professor Sumdac scanned the group looking for specific someone but when not seeing her-he gasp.

His daughter's missing.

He panicked as he looked back at his tower that was nearly being destroyed as he was forced to be dragged away from the destruction by the police. He struggled as he called out for his daughter.

"Sari!" He called out, "Has anyone seen my daughter!"

The officer, who seemed to be the leader of the rescue ordered heard Professor's plea and sent few of his men inside the building to find the young girl.

"Professor," The officer grumbled, "How many times this happened to one of your experiments again?"

"I deeply apologize Captain Fanzone." Professor Sumdac replied solemnly, "I'd never thought this experiment would go haywire during one of the elementary's tour."

"Of course. But next time-_please_ do be careful." Fanzone growled as he picked up his megaphone, barking his orders to the officers to ready their rockets. The SWAT team quickly set things ready as each held the rocket boosters to aim at the monster and waited for the Captain's comfirmination to fire.

The time seemed to have past as Fanzone stared at the monster for any weakness.

"Get ready..." Fanzone hollered over the monsters roar as it brought its tentacle down to destroy more building, "and fire!"

Like preadator on prey, the rockets flew across the air and hit against the monster as it exploded its massive body-its ripped muscles flying and faling through the air. Everyone cheered when they saw the monster defeated, feeling relieved that the problem was solved quickly.

"Oh...my." Professor Sumdac awe-struckingly stared at the empty spot where the monster was now gone, "Never thought of this one before."

But just as everyone was about to relax, the muscles of the monster twitched and moved-then quickly flew past many bystanders who screamed and gasped as they saw the monster back alive again.

"Ugh..." Captain Fanzone grunted, "What did you add on that monster?"

"Bio-NanoTech. Adding nano-bots inside the organic beings to help with humans sickness." was Professor's only reply and Fanzone couldn't help but groan out;

"_This_ is why I _hate_ machines."

* * *

Sari Sumdac looked around the hallway that was nearly cracked, looking for something as she strolled around, not knowing the danger she's in.

"Sparkplug!" She called, "Her Sparky-Sparky!"

An audio bark was heard from the distance and Sari found the metalic dog running up to her, its tail wagging as it reached up to its master. Sari sighed as she held the card around her neck away from the dog.

"No Sparky, just because I called you doesn't mean you get the key." she explained as she lead her dog deeper into the hallway, "Where's everyone else? I mean I heard the explosions and everything-hey!"

Sparkplug suddenly jumped on her, pulling her key off of her neck. Sari choked as she pulled it the other way, but she was barely at the age of 8 so her dog nearly won by dragging across the hallway.

"No! Sparkplug, you can't-woah!" with a snap the strap that held her key broke into two as she fell hard on the floor. She got up as she nursed her head, only to realize that Sparkplug was running away from her, "Get back here!"

She chased her robot dog across the hallway, not even noticing that both of them had ran outside of the building nor the chaos that was caused outside by the monster. Sari jumped on her dog and pulled the key away from its mouth and fixed it as she tied the broken string again and put it around her neck.

"Bad dog." She scolded as her pet dog looked down in shame. Sari sighed as she looked around the vacant road. There were barely any sign of human life here and she guessed that she's in the restricted area of her father's workshop.

"C'mon Sparky let's get-Sparky?" Her dog wasn't responding and to her curious nature, she looked at her dog to see that it was barking and growling at the two vehicles that came rolling in.

"C'mon Sparky don't bother the people." Sari gulped as she saw that one of the vehicle looked expensive with red, blue and yellow paint. One bad scratch and its over for her dog. But her dog kept barking at the vehicle, only to have those vehicle to respond in the way she wasn't finding normal.

_"Hi there!"_ It greeted only it didn't came from the person inside the car-it was the car itself that talked to her. Sari screamed as she grabbed her dog away from the strange things and ran away, only to get herself getting caught with the strange tentacle. She screamed more, not even knownig what was going on.

Suddenly, she felt herself falling down into the air, and everything went black around her. As she tried to process what was going on-something moved above her and she flinched as the light nearly blinded her.

_"It's okay."_ It was a voice that sounded human, but more robotic as she looked up to see a huge robot holding her carefully. The robot's face was rounded, with a helmet that had a visor hanging above its helmet red line streaks runnig down its cheeks. Blue, red and yellow paint mixed oddly around it and Sari couldn't help it but stare at the robot. The humanoid robot looked up, seeing the monster as it roared at them and ran further away from the danger-seemingly concerned about her well-being.

Sari was awed by this robot. It seemed to move smoothly than the other robots she saw in her life, thinking on its own.

"Hi." Sari greeted, hoping that this robot can communicate unlike any of the robots. The robot, probably heard her, looked down at her, his blue optical eyes seemingly filled with emotion of curiousity.

_"Hi." _It greeted, _"I'm Hotshot."_

Sari couldn't help but reply, "I'm Sari."

_"Ah, don't be."_ Hotshot replied, _"I like my name."_

"No," She giggled, "Sari's my name. S-a-r-i. Sari."

_"Strange name for an organic."_ Hotshot answered, but paused as small bots with small guns came rushing up at them. The larger bot paused its running, trying to figure out what the flying things were and Sari gasped as she saw the robots buzzing past them around like flies.

Hotshot growled as it laid the young girl back on the ground, standing back up and turned its hands into flames. Sari yelped as she heard the loud wind gust and looked up to see what Hotshot was doing.

"Cool." was her only reply

* * *

Rodimus watched as he saw Hotshot carried the small organic to safety, leaving him, Brawn, and Ironhide to take care of the strange monster.

"What should we do?" Brawn asked-staring at the monster as it picked up the vehicle and absorbing it. Rodimus held his shudder as he saw the monster eating the vehicle alive.

"Distract it." Rodimus ordered as he turned his bow and arrow on, "Long enough for Red Alert to figure out how to defeat this guy."

Both Ironhide and Brawn nodded their helms and went to their own stations. Brawn as usual, picked up the heavy broken rubble and threw at the monster to get its attention. Ironhide whipped his gun out and shot right at the monster's back, to give another attention and confusion. Rodimus shot his arrows away as it exploded upon contact to the monster's skin, making the monster to suffer from the burns.

But due to something inside the monster, it healed the injury quickly.

"The frag!" Brawn cursed, "What is this thing mixed with."

Brawn didn't see where he was going and tripped over the tentacle that the monster had laid out and was grabbed up in the air.

"Brawn!" Rodimus yelled out as he saw the monster getting the hold on the old mech. Rodimus was about to attack the monster but was too late as the monster already absorbed Brawn inside. Ironhide was gobsmacked by the sudden action of the monster started to attack more on the monster as he called for Red Alert.

"Any good news is appropriate right now!" Ironhide yelled through the comm. link as he stayed away from the tentacles that are now aiming him.

Back inside the ship, Red Alert cursed as she looked though the mechanism of the technology inside the organic as she connected the formula.

"I'm creating a formula," Red Alert replied through the comm. link, "Distract that thing long enough so I can send you the formula that would overdrive the creature's system."

"Roger." Rodimus confirmed as he set his arrows ready, "Let's make that monster mad!"

* * *

Hotshot was just finishing up with the annoying buzzers as he threw his flamethrower at each of the item and heard them pop as they overheated by his flame.

"That is so _cool_!" the young organic, Sari exclaimed, "What are you programmed for? Waste Disposal Unit?"_  
_

Hotshot blinked as he tried to think of an answer-which he was confused of what she meant by Waste Disposal Unit. However, he was familiar with those words, and he was clearly offended of how she thought of him to be.

_'Quite a rude organic_.' he thought to himself but held his tongue. One thing he needs right now is her race came barging in and trying to kill him with whatever they're coated with.

"My weapon." was all Hotshot can say to the young organic, hoping that she'll just shut up about his weapon.

"Okay, but still cool." Sari replied-as if she was satisfied with the answer, which was a good thing for Hotshot. The mission comes first.

_:__Hotshot__. Report:_ Hotshot jerked when he suddenly heard Rodimus's voice through the comm. link and quickly answered.

"I have saved a bystander that was about to be taken hostage by a monster but I have clearly placed her in the safe zone away from danger. Requesting for back-up sir?"

There was nothing but silence in the other until it crackled.

_:__Red Alert has sent us the formula that would overdrive the monster's system and hopefully it will cease its attack. She believed that whatever those organics are doing-they must've miscalculated the circuits in the nanites and caused the monster to overgrow. It was absorbing whatever was available to stabilize itself. We need somebot who's fast and agile enough to put the overdrive in its system to destroy it.:_

"I'll do it." Hotshot replied a little too quickly, "I may be fast but not fast as Blurr."

_:We're counting on you.:_ And the link was cut off. Hotshot felt himself releasing a breath he was holding and was surprised how nervous he felt. This is the first time he was ordered something to do other than searching the missing bots.

This is his first time to actually fight and save the locals.

The familiar, buzzing scouting drone came up to him with a thin pole that had two blades sticking out. The drone stopped in front of him and dropped the said Overdrive into his servo. Hotshot gripped tight on it, refusing to let go as he was determined to ready to fight for his life.

"Where are you going?" Hotshot almost hit himself as he had forgotten the small organic and looked back at her, her eyes sparkling with awe.

"Saving your kind." was Hotshot's only reply as he transformed into the sports car and zoomed away from her. Hotshot wasn't familiar with the grounding organics had made but the structure seemed familiar enough that it is similar to a resting stop like in Cybertron. If he was right the slope that slanted up means upward to the roof and the slope that are slanted down heads down to the basement.

Confident how this building works, he floored it.

The gust of the wind swept past him and he felt free. He almost had forgotten his mission, the organics that lives in this planet, Cyberton, and everything that is not related with speed. He felt adrenaline pumping through his energon line and spark as he pushed himself harder to gain more speed. He twists and turns feeling his tires burn against the ground as he kept on upward and soon he found himself blinded by the light.

And he found himself flying in the air.

* * *

Rodimus held his breath as he heard the familiar roar of Hotshot's engine. The building Hotshot was in as known as the 'parking lot' to the organics and he was unsure of what was in store for the red and blue speedster.

He heard the rumble, then when he looked up-he gasped.

Hotshot shot through the air and as if the time had slowed, he saw Hotshot transforming in midair-his faceplate brimming with joy as the monster carefully close its mouth around him, engulfing him completely.

It felt like nano-clicks, maybe a cycle but the monster stopped its roaring and paused its movement as if it felt something different. Soon, Rodimus saw the change. The fluid inside the body seemed to have dried up, sucking it all until it was nothing but the shell of the creature as it slowly started to crumble.

But what was astonishing to Rodimus was that the dust were flown away by the strange wind and soon it was all gone, nothing but only few broken structures that were made by the monster.

And in place on the spot were two familiar bots.

"Hotshot! Brawn!" Rodimus cried in relief as he saw his teammates alive and well. Hotshot was wobbling, as if he had just ridden a wild ship and its motion had somehow made him sick.

"Next time," Hotshot said, "I'm not going to risk myself heading head first."

"At least you saved us." Ironhide laughed as he patted Hotshot's back for a job well done. Brawn groaned as he tried to stand up but fall back again. Rodimus gasped as he saw the damage that was done by the monster.

Hotshot was okay, but Brawn didn't seem to be faring well. The mosnter had already absorbed some parts of Brawn's armor and now the circuitry inside of Brawn was showing, the damage far too great. He must take him to Red Alert.

"Ironhide, quick transform, Hotshot load him carefully alright." Ironhide did as he was ordered and opening the back of his vehicle, both Hotshot and Rodimus loaded him up carefully into Ironhide.

"Red Alert." Rodimus called though the comm. link, "We have a man down. Brawn is in need of medical care."

_:On it sir.: _

"Let's head out." Rodimus replied as he transformed as well as with Hotshot and quickly drove off into the strange liquid where their ship had crashed. Ironhide went inside first and went on ahead as Rodimus followed behind. Hotshot, however seemed to have stalled for a while as he came in a little late and was trying to catch up with the other team.

"What took you?" Rodimus asked as he saw Hotshot rolling up to him quickly.

"Nothing." Was only Hotshot's reply as the three bot along with an injured disappeared into the strange vast darkness of the liquid again-leaving the sunlight and the surface of the city.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the long delay. High schools was being mean to me and the college application was finally sent. I was supposed to have this posted on Octorber but oh well. As for the reminder-I have uploaded a poll on the story **My Wife is an Autobot** that concerns with whome Soundwave should pair with. I got the story going-its just hard to choose which character to pick (only two but that's it.) I'll keep it up until I'm satisfied. Keep voting plz. And review.**  
**


	5. The Key

The Key

I forgot to mention:

_"Blah"_ is Sari's point of View of Autobot talk

_'Blah'_ are thoughts

* * *

Sari was excited as she jumped herself into Hotshot's vehicle, who in turn seemed to be trying to tell her that she can't follow the sports car to its friends.

"But I still want to go." Sari pouted as she pulled the seat belt to make her point as she settled on the driver's seat. Hotshot sighed as it seemed to have gotten her message that she won't leave until it had lead her back to its own place.

_"Fine,"_ Hotshot gave in, _"but don't move or utter a sound alright?"_

Sari agreed as she settled herself in the seat that was too big for her size. Feeling the rumble of the sports car engine she gulped as she found herself going inside the Lake Erie.

"Um...Do you guys have air in your area?" Sari asked, hoping that where ever they were going had enough support to keep her alive. Hotshot chuckled as if it had just heard a stupid joke.

_"Our ship makes sure there's enough air to keep these strange liquid out from entering in, so yes we do have Oxygen in our ship."_ Sari sighed out a small relief as she saw the place where they were living in.

"That's a ship?" Sari asked in bewilderment. The ship was _huge._ Red and golden yellow were seen through the clear blue water of the Lake Erie, wings folded neatly as if it was programed for navigating through the air or water, the nozzle was rounded and sharp but it was enough to know for her that it must be the main wing due to the countless windows it had.

Then, Sari was curious of why people didn't bother looking for this ship so huge, "How do you guys hide this thing?"

Hotshot chuckled again as the ship beeped and opened it's hanger for Hotshot to enter along with its comrades, _"Camouflage."_ it answered and entered in the ship.

The large ship blared out an alarm so loud that Sari quickly covered her ears from bursting into pieces and felt the density change as she was rolled in the deeper end of the ship holder. She looked up to take a peek to realize that the water were drained out from the entrance and everyone transforming.

_"Would you mind getting out?"_ Sari heard Hotshot asking her, _"I need to change and I don't want Rodimus be suspecting me that I brought a strange organic home." _

Ignoring Hotshot's comment on organic thing, Sari got out from the seat and hid as she saw the car transform. Hotshot walked up to her and laid its hand out, seemingly cautious of her. Sari smiled, believing that Hotshot was scared that it might hurt her.

She hopped on its hand feeling the motion of herself rising up, she heard other voices on the entrance called for Hotshot.

_"Hotshot. what are you doing?"_ another voice but more deeper, _"To the med bay now!"_

Hotshot flinched, as if it knew that it was in trouble and looked back at Sari apologetically.

_"I'm sorry, I had to go."_ Hotshot replied as the robot put her back in the spot, _"Stay right here-I'll be right back."_ and left the bridge to catch up with the others in the med bay.

Sari pouted, knowing she was left one out. Leaning back on the wall, she observed the surrounding in the part of the ship.

The room, they had entered in from water was huge, and it looked like this is the hatch like the airplanes she saw from the tower when her father ordered for parts. It must be the cargo room-if she's right, but couldn't make herself move because she knew those huge bots would probably accidentally kill her.

"A small walk won't hurt." She mumbled to herself as she took few steps foreward, "its not like something is going to explode here right?"

A glow had appeared from nowhere and Sari looked up to see a huge glowing mass in front of her. Awed by the light she walked herself closer to it.

As if on instinct, the mass opened wide, making the light to shine more brighter than before and Sari covered her eyes to keep herself from getting blind. It felt like minutes to her until the light had died down and she let her arms fall down to uncover her eyes.

In front of her as just a orange, strange box standin over her-closed tight and hidden from the others view.

"That was-whoa!" Sari felt herself being grabbed and saw the floor was much further away from her feet. She gulped as she looked up at the unknown force timidly.

In front of her was another large robot but it was a tad bit digger than Hotshot and much slimmer if she can look at him far away. The paint was flashing with both orange, red and yellow and it almost made her think that the robot's on fire.

_'Must be made for speed.'_ she thought as she studied the robot. The different robot looked at her then turned and called out.

_"Hotshot, there's an organic in our ship."_ the robot explained and Sari saw Hotshot quickly came rushing in to see her once Hotshot saw her it did a gesture that she saw with her dad when he saw her doing something bad.

_"I am aware, Rodimus."_ Hotshot replied as it gave her the warning glance. Sari chuckled as she glanced down, avoiding his gaze.

_"Can we keep this thing?"_ Rodimus asked in curious matter as he placed her on it's hand. Sari took a while for what they're referring her right now.

"Hey! This 'thing' has a same! And I'm not an 'organic' I'm human!" Rodimus looked at her strangely then glanced at Hotshot for any clue what she was. Hotshot sighed and replied to him.

_"Her name's Sari."_ Hotshot replied rubbing its head with its hand to show that he was a bit ashamed of himself for not telling Rodimus about Sari.

_"Well we can't bring her back yet."_ Rodimus mumbled as it started to walk-Sari quickly clutching its hand to steady her fall. She saw the hall changing scenery as she found herself in the new room with so many tools that were simliar from the hospital. She gulped when she realized what her fate would be.

"I don't think its good idea to dissect me." Sari squeaked as she kept her brave face on, "I'm too young and small!"

Both Rodimus and Hotshot stared at her as if she had just grown another head and Rodimus cleared its engine to get her attention.

_"We're not going to dissect you. We're just here to see our friend how he's faring."_

Sari sighed in silent relief as she saw three more robots in the room. The one on the table seemed to be small, besed on what she can see from far and the other one-which was red orange, was helping the other red and white robot on fixing on the broken one.

_'A robot that can fix things...'_ Sari had seen these kind of robots but this one was different-it was quick and efficient like a professional docter does as it exmined the damage and tried its best to fix the damage that was done by the monster. But when Sari took a good look at the red and white robot, she realized that the robot was much more slimmer and femmenine than any other robots here.

_"Any luck?"_ Sari heard Rodimus asked to the femmenine robot and the white and red robot shook its head.

_"His damage is more servre than I thought sir."_

_'Sir?'_ Sari thought to herself, _'Is he a leader?'_

_"Explain."_ Rodimus's order was short and simple it surprised Sari that the red and white robot answered without a question.

_"Part of his wires and armor were already absorbed by that monster and his lines were also absorbed too-leaving his energon blood highly exposed and near danger of losing his blood. I managed to seal off most of his main lines-his self repair systems can heal the smaller ones while in stasis. But heres the problem-we don't know how much blood he had lost and if I'm right, he might not make it tonight."_

Sari doesn't understand what the girl robot was saying but she at least knew that whatever the doctor robot was saying-it was possible that the robot that was on the table will die.

Then as if hearing their conversation, something glowed in the room and Sari guickly glanced down to see that her key card was glowing.

_"What's going on?"_ Hotshot as if reading her mind, asked when it saw the glow on her key card. The card changed into a shape as it became a little heavier and cold against her skin through the cloths she was wearing. Then suddenly it rose up in the air and pulled gently with her. Sari kept her feet, afraid that it was going to lead her to death but the key stayed floating in front of her, still shining brightly.

Then it impatiently tugged her harder, nearly pulling her off balance. Sari squeaked as she tried to pull back but find it difficult that it was too strong to her.

_"Rodimus, quick. Set her down next to Brawn."_ Rodimus looked back at the red and white robot and nodded its head as it set her down on the big table. The key seemed to be humming quietly, now content that it was next to the injured.

_'What now?'_ Sari wondered as she looked down at the broken robot next to her. The key still tugged her-but softly as if it was guiding her to the broken part.

As if it was triggered by the magic, a keyhole poped up from the chest part of the robot and seemed to be asking her to place the key into it. Sari wasn't sure what was going on, but whatever this-_key_ wants, she hoped it'll give her answers. She grabbed the glowing key and not sure of what might happen, she inserted the key into the keyhole.

Suddenly, everything went bright around her and had to sheild her eyes from going blind-she heard someone gasping, but decided against it as the light had died down.

_"It's..._" Sari looked up to see red and white robot, trying to figure out what Sari had done, _"It's impossible..."_

_"Can organics do this?"_ Hotshot asked looking at the spot where the hole used to be. Sari shrugged her shoulders on what had happened.

Next to her, the robot that was laid broken was back on online, shuffling and moving as it stood up from its spot. Sari was amazed of how well built this robot was. Its somewhat in the shorter side, probably made to navigate inside the mines or something like that.

_"What...What happened?"_ the smaller robot stammered as it looked around until it faced against the small child, _"What's this? Never seen this thing before."_

_"Ah...that,"_ Rodimus explained, _"is Sari."_

-.-

Outside in the night of Detroit, every crowd huddled against the dock to where the great Lake Erie lay. They were curious, puzzled, and also-scared of what those humongous robots were. Many whispered that it was Sumdac's secret project, some say it was aliens-but the vehicles that the robotic creatures have on were similar to the vehicles the earth had, so the people ruled out the aliens idea and went on with the Sumdac's secret project to help keep the peace in Detroit city.

Professor Sumdac was worried beyond belief, but he didn't show it was he glanced down at the dark sea to where he saw his daughter was taken by those...those large machines. He swallowed his lump as he tried to figure out where those robots came from and if they're man-made-because clearly, those robots move so _naturally, _like it has a mind on its own.

"You outdid it again, Sumdac." Professor Sumdac jerked his head up to see Captain Fanzone standing next to him, "I didn't know you were working on the huge project that would save us from the Nano-monster."

_'But I didn't create it...'_ Sumdac thought to himself trying to figure out what just had happened, _'If I didn't create those robots...then who did?'_

Then the water started to move and every people gasped as they back away from the edge of the dock, not wanting to risk their life being run over by the strange new machines. Just as they do so, five familiar vehicles came rolling out from the Lake Erie.

Well, not familiar to them as most people in Detroit, Michigan had no clue what the half of the vehicle was. Ambulance was easy as the same with a jeep that came out along with red, bright GMC but the other two was really unfamiliar-unless you're a car maniac. The two were built like a race car, sports car most likely but they were unfamiliar with the symbol of the car company of where it came from. It's never an everyday thing when you see a high class vehicle going running about in public.

Then one of the sports car opened it's door and a young, little girl came out, hoping off the seat she was in and Professor Sumdac gasped as he saw the girl.

"Sari!" He yelled in utter relief. He was glad she wasn't caught on the accident of the lab in his office, and ran toward to his daughter-giving her the largest smuggled hug he could give her. Sari tried to get away from her father's hug; barly even breathing from his death grip, "I was so worried about you. I though you've died!"

"I'm okay, dad!" Sari muffled, still struggling to get her dad off from her. Realizing his mistake, he let go of his daughter, "And I want to you to meet my friends."

As if on cue, all the cars started to transform, revealing legs, arms, body, and head to make Professor Sumdac to be blown away. Everything was silent in Detroit, and Sari couldn't help but muster a big grin.

"So...dad, can we keep them?"

* * *

How the little machine managed to scan the awesome car? I don't know-those things are little fast things. Also if you don't know what those car names are, I suggest looking through internet to get a picture of what these car look like.

Rodimus-His Earth car mode is Cadillac Cien. I was going to do Dome Zero P2 but scrapped since I have a feeling that Dome mode would be his cybertronian vehicle mode but more futuristic.

Ironhide-His car mode is GMC Arcadia. I wanted to find the old classic G1 vehicle, but I'm not good with car names so I decided to settle with a car that looked similar to the G1 van. I was going to do a Topkick but scrapped since Topkick fits with the Movie Ironhide, not Animated.

Hotshot- Renault Alpine A 110-50. Nuff said.

Red Alert- A normal Ambulance. Probably a EMS Modules type 1.

Brawn- His Earth car mode is Jeep 2013 Wrangler. His G1 counterpart, I think, is a jeep as well so I decided to pick one that seemed similar-Jeep company is good at making Wranglers.


End file.
